


Twelve Days of Christmas: Day 4

by serendipityxxi



Series: 12 Days of Haven OT3 Christmas [4]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-canon-compliant fluffy Audrey/Nathan/Duke OT3 holiday prompt extravaganza!<br/>On the fourth day of Christmas my true loves gave to me… four Christmas specials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of Christmas: Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is non canon compliant and takes place approximately two years after the Troubles are hand-wavey over. Audrey, Nathan and Duke went on a world tour on the Rouge after the Troubles ended and Haven was mostly rebuilt. This is their first Christmas back in Haven. All the fics in this series can be read as stand alones.
> 
>  **The prompt for this one was:** “’it’s a wonderful life’ aww it sounds so cute babe sure we can watch it! *30 mins later* “YOU MONSTER”

Audrey has never seen It’s a Wonderful Life, or Miracle on 34th Street. She has, of course, managed to have seen Ernest Saves Christmas and Love Actually. Duke doesn’t know which of those things is more horrifying. So he makes the popcorn, he dims the lights, collects blankets and pillows and sits them down to watch “It’s a Wonderful Life”. 

Duke isn’t sure what he was expecting from Nathan “I have Favourite Bill Murray Movies” Wuornos and Audrey “what is Pop Culture?” Parker. Maybe some snoring, maybe a fake work emergency, but Audrey throwing off the blanket and walking out forty-five minutes into the movie is not it.

“I just…” Audrey waves a dismissive hand but there are tears in her eyes. Duke feels like a heel.

“Parker?” Nathan tries.

She shakes her head and holds up her hand. “I’m fine,” she tells them but they can hear the quaver in her voice.

“It’s just so awful,” she laughs but there’s a little hitch to it and Duke realizes it’s the movie. She’s crying at the movie! Duke laughs too - in relief - and wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace.

“It’s okay, Parker,” Nathan says, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

“People watch this movie? Every year? For fun?” She demands of them.

Nathan shrugs as if to say ‘wasn’t my idea’, the sellout, and Audrey turns all that outrage on Duke who holds up his hands in surrender.

“We can skip to the end and then watch Love Actually,” Duke sighs, but really there’s not much he wouldn’t do to take the sadness out of Audrey’s eyes.

And that is exactly what they do. They pile back on the couch, Audrey leaning against Duke, her legs thrown over Nathan’s lap. Duke slides his arm around her to rest on her ribs, feeling the steady up and down motion that tells him she’s alive and safe and slowly calming down. He tucks her into his side and leans his head against hers. His free hand comes up to fidget with the soft ends of her hair where it’s spread across his chest. Nathan’s got his hands on her calves, fingers spread wide and soothing as they stroke up and down. They’ve got her well surrounded with affection and comfort in a way that she probably would not have allowed were it something more serious than a movie. Audrey Parker powers around emotional upheaval she doesn’t have the luxury of time for a breakdown, or she didn’t. She does now. They all do. It’s the breaking of old habits that proves difficult now. So Duke will take this opportunity to wrap her in as much care as he can manage, as she will accept and hope that it helps now and in the long run.

Audrey sighs and links her fingers with his so they’re palm to palm, her warmth seeping into his skin. The ending of the movie is much better than the beginning, Duke will agree. It’s nice to be able to skip over the hard parts sometimes.

She still makes them watch Love Actually. Nathan, that sap, loves it of course. He doesn’t fall asleep during the movie once, which never happens! Duke goes around humming “If you really love Christmas” under his breath for days after.


End file.
